You're Not Alone
by TheWyattQueen
Summary: After a match, Bray comes out to the ring because he's interested in you becoming part of The Wyatt Family, you are scared because you don't know what's going on, but he leaves the choice up to you. You think about it, and he asks you again the next week. The thing about it is, he knows about your depression and that you feel alone.


**(This was originally a story I requested from Tumblr. Maybe the person who was going to do it was either too busy or forgot about it, but it's been several months so I decided to write it myself. This is just a short story, not a multi chapter story. It is a Bray Wyatt x female character pairing. Unnamed character so it can be read in any point of view.)**

 **You're Not Alone**

You had been in WWE for a few years, you got your start in NXT like many others. At the time, NXT was just coming together, you were there around the same time as The Shield, and The Wyatt Family. You had doubts in your head about coming up to the main roster so soon. You were good, but you were always overlooked and outperformed by women like Charlotte, Sasha, and Becky. You had become one of those wrestlers that were just around to put on a good match, but in the end be pinned by newer talent. When the draft came, you were surprised when you were drafted to Smackdown. You were happy because this was your chance to turn things around. You had started to win more matches and a lot of the WWE Universe was getting behind you. Finally you had gained enough attention that you were put in a tournament to see who would face the Smackdown Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss. Somehow you ended up beating Becky, which meant that you were now the number one contender for the Smackdown Women's Title. You were right in the middle of your celebration when the lights go out, and several images flash on the screen. A lot of times this happened to speed things along, it would mean that you could leave the ring unnoticed. You were still slightly nervous as the lights were out. Anytime this happened, usually it means Bray Wyatt was coming out to the ring or cutting a promo. As you were leaving the ring, you were confused and a bit nervous when you heard Bray call your name. It was then that you realized that he had appeared on the ramp. He laughed as he picked up on your uneasiness.

"Relax… normally I would want people to fear me, but you're the exception. I want you to feel comfortable around me. I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other a lot more soon."

You looked at him confused, still nervous.

"I've been watching you for a while now… you're very impressive. Your talents are finally being recognized. I believe with the proper guidance, you will achieve all of your goals."

You looked at Bray slightly interested in what he was saying.

"This is the first time I've extended this offer to a female, but I want you to be part of The Wyatt Family."

Some parts of the crowd started booing and doing no chants. You weren't really sure, part of it was a pride thing. You had gained a lot of respect, even when you lost, you still had fans that supported you. Would they support you if you took Bray's offer? You were kind of afraid what would happen if you refused his offer. Then again, you had heard from people backstage that outside of the ring, he really wasn't like his onscreen character. You were down in NXT the same time he was, but your paths had never crossed. Bray's character in a way is someone that helps people. Not everyone knew this about you, but you were fighting an internal battle, a battle with depression. Maybe if you joined Bray, he could help you. You didn't really have a yes or no answer. You finally grabbed a mic and gave him an answer.

"I don't really know what to think right now, this is all just out of nowhere. I don't want to upset you, but I'm afraid of what you might do if the answer is no… this isn't really a no, this is just something that I need to think about. Just give me a bit of time, I'll have an answer for you next week."

You could see him at the ramp, you could see a look in his eyes, and a slight smile on his face. This seemed a bit out of character for him, but he smiled at you and spoke to you.

"I can allow that. It was a bit of a surprise… but I want you to understand something… my brothers and I may be monsters inside of the ring, but even we know how to treat a lady. I promise you, no harm will come to you if you refuse. Take as much time as you need… the choice, I leave up to you."

The lights go out for a few seconds, when they come back on, he was gone. When you said you would think about it, you weren't lying. It was the only thing you really thought about all week. You had almost forgot that you were challenging Alexa Bliss for the Smackdown Women's Title until you got to the arena. You had to go warm up and mentally prepare, you and Alexa had the first match of the night. This was the first time you would ever get to challenge for the Women's Title. You were excited, but also a bit nervous. Most of the match you struggled against her, but at some point, you turned it around, and almost had the match won a few times. You had managed to hit your finishing move, but when the ref wasn't looking, Alexa took advantage and poked you in your eye and quickly rolled you up for the pin. The ref counted and once you heard her music, you realized that you lost. You were upset, you knew this could be your only chance, now that you lost, you were sure that you would be overlooked and forgotten again. You didn't stay at ringside long. The crowd was booing Alexa and yelling things at you. You weren't going to stick around, you ran up the ramp and backstage out of sight, you didn't want anyone to find you, so you made your way to an isolated room. You stayed in there until you were sure that Smackdown was over. Then you remembered that you were supposed to give Bray an answer on whether or not you would join The Wyatt Family. You were sure that everyone was gone now, you had somehow managed not to cry, but you still needed to be alone, mainly because you didn't want anyone to see you breakdown, but also because you were sure that no one would care. Most of the time, you would put on a smile, so not many knew about your fight with depression. You finally left the room you were in, you were really surprised that no one was looking for you. Once you were sure no one was around, you pulled yourself together, grabbed your stuff, and made your way to the parking lot. The parking lot was mostly empty, almost everyone else had left. You placed your stuff in the back of your car, you sighed and went to start your car. The only problem was, it wouldn't start. You tried it again, and still nothing happened. You popped your hood as panic started to set in. You didn't know anything about what to do about your car, you didn't think anyone was around to help you. You were panicking, you didn't know what to do and you started hyperventilating, you hadn't realized that you started crying. You placed your hands on your head and cried. You had tried to stay calm, but your loss to Alexa, and now this was enough to finally cause you to break down. You were startled when someone called out to you.

"Hey… are you ok?"

Now you were embarrassed, now someone knew you were crying. You tried to catch your breath as you wiped the tears from your eyes. You really thought you were alone, but the last person you thought you'd see showed up.

"Bray?"

"Something is bothering you… what's wrong?"

You sighed and took a moment before you answered him.

"What isn't wrong?… it seems like everything that could go wrong went wrong… I lost my match against Alexa. This was my chance to finally be noticed… who knows if I'll ever get another Championship opportunity? After that… just about anything could upset me… I've been having some bad luck with my car, and now I can't get it started… I just want to get out of here."

You still seemed to be panicking a bit, and you just couldn't stop crying. You were surprised when Bray took you into his arms. You weren't really all that close to Bray, you didn't know much about him, but you would be lying if you said you didn't enjoy the feeling of being in his arms. He was different from what you expected, he wasn't as intimidating now as he was out in the ring. He gently held you in his arms as you finally seemed to calm down.

"Shh… easy… relax… I think it's time you learned the truth."

You had finally calmed down and you were confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been watching you for a while now… since our days in NXT actually. Our paths have never really crossed before, but I've always kind of admired you from a distance. You are one of the most talented women I've ever seen, your talent is finally being recognized… there is no doubt in my mind that you will be Smackdown Women's Champion one day. Also… when you watch someone for a while, you learn a thing or two… I knew you were still here because you still had your stuff here. Then a little while ago I was afraid I missed you because your stuff was no longer where you left it. You had disappeared and it concerned me… I worry about you."

You finally look at him in the eyes. It was then you wondered why your paths had never crossed. He had the most amazing baby blue eyes. He took his hand and gently wiped away some of the tears that had fallen down your face. You started to feel your heart beat in your chest. This is the first time you think you've ever felt this way about Bray. You managed to give him a small smile, then you finally speak to him.

"You worry… about me?"

"Of course… you know… we're not out in front of an audience… this isn't about you joining The Wyatt Family… this is about you, and your feelings… you don't have to hide from me… you don't have to hide your feelings."

He was quiet for a second before he continued.

"I know this is something you don't want everyone to know, but after watching you for a while I can see it… you have depression."

You then put your head down… it was obvious to Bray, it must be obvious to other people.

"Is it really that obvious? I try so hard to hide it."

He tilted up your chin gently so you were looking at him again. You just seemed to get lost in his eyes, it was like he knew he was putting a spell on you.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of… you can't help the way you are, but I understand you better than you think… this is also why I extended my offer to you in The Wyatt Family, because all I want to do is help you. You don't express your emotions to people much because you don't think anyone cares… this is where you're wrong. This may be a surprise to you, but I've cared about you for quite some time now… I know this probably isn't the best time to express my feelings, but you needed to know. Until last week, our paths had never crossed, if you give me a chance, I would love to show you what kind of a man I really am. To show you that there's more to me than what you see in the ring… I don't want you to be afraid of me… I want you to feel comfortable around me. You don't have to go through this alone… you're not alone. "

This was all you really needed to hear. Finally someone understands, you couldn't help yourself, you hugged him and held him close and smiled.

"Thank you Bray."

He smiled back at you as you looked into his eyes. You wondered if you were catching feelings for Bray Wyatt as you felt your heart beat inside your chest. He ran a hand through your hair, and the next thing you knew, his lips were on yours. It was a short kiss that caught you by surprise. Bray thought he had made a mistake and let you go until you smiled at him and kissed him back. Once you pulled away, you finally let him have the answer he was hoping for.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer Bray."

Bray laughed at first, but then had a confused look on his face. He wasn't sure if you meant the offer to be in The Wyatt Family, or the offer about him showing you the real him.

Wait… which offer are you talking about?"

You smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then you answered him.

"Both."

Bray was really happy about this, he took you into his arms and kissed you again. You giggled as his beard tickled your face. You had agreed to join The Wyatt Family, but Bray had also asked you out in a way. As he held you gently in his arms, you thought about something and giggled.

"You know Bray… inside the ring, you may be a monster, but outside of the ring, you're more like a fluffy teddy bear."

Bray laughed at this as you took his hand and started walking. You had agreed to travel with him, and the two of you walked together happily as you leave your car forgotten in the parking lot. You were excited about joining The Wyatt Family, but even more excited about starting a relationship with Bray. You would still have to face your depression at times, but it's like Bray said, you were not alone.

The End


End file.
